A New Life
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl appears out of nowhere and what is she hiding rated T for well you know it is Hetalia after all
1. Chapter 1

America: Hey you guys! The first chapter yahoo I wrote this once before but hated it so I deleted it and now I'm trying again!

Reika: Yes, I didn't like the way you wrote me the first time anyways America.

America: Reika you can do the honors of saying the disclaimer.

Reika: Really? Awesome this is turning out to be a great day my first in a while sweet!

America: well ok then get on with it before I do it for you

Reika: fine, fine don't be takin my place Disclaimer: America does not own Hetalia or any of the characters except me! Because I'm his OC Yayz he owns something

America: ok now don't go overboard now man your way more hyper than usual I must've rubbed off on you!

Reika: probably but that's a good thing people always say I need to cheer up and you helped *hugs America* Thank you

(Awww… Reika's so sweet ain't she?)

America and Reika in unison: Well on with the story!

* * *

I woke up slowly and no sooner than I did pain seared through my body. I tried to open my eyes but the light burned and I groaned with pain. Then I heard voices.

"Is she awake? "

I heard a man with a British accent speak. "_Oh no! Someone sees me am I in my demon form? This is not good!"_I thought. I slowly opened my eyes so that I didn't cause too much pain and my eyes can adjust easily. I looked around and saw I was in a room. I figured from all the British flags and the man accent that I was in Britain. I looked over to see a man staring at me. He had messy sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen. He spoke to me with concern in his voice.

"Are you all right?"

He asked. I nodded in response. He seemed relieved at this. But then tensed a little when I attempted to sit up to get a better look at my surroundings. "You were badly hurt when I found you. You should rest until your better." I shook my head I opened my mouth to say something but soon discovered that no sound was coming out. I was surprised I held my throat and tried to speak again but nothing came out. The man seemed to worry about this too because he walked over to me and told me to open wide. I did as I was told and he looked inside and seemed to relax a bit.

"You'll be fine your throats just a little swollen nothing to serious but you won't be able to talk for a few days."

He told me. I started to relax a bit he didn't seem to know I had cat ears and a tail and he seemed nice but I can't let my guard down yet. Something seems off and I was determined to find out what.

* * *

Britain's pov

What was I suppose to do? I was walking in the wood when I come across a young girl bleeding badly all alone. What was I to do just leave her there? That's something only someone with no heart could do. I wasn't just going to leave her alone in the woods badly injured and nobody else around. So I did what any gentleman would do. I picked her up took her home and wrapped her wounds to stop the bleeding. I was standing beside her bed putting everything away when I heard a loud and pained moan. "_She's awake already? But how? She was so badly hurt I figured she'd be unconscious for at the very least a couple more hours."_I thought

"Is she awake?"

I said to no one in particular but as if to answer my question she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room (probably confused at where she was) and then her eyes landed on me. She had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes and they stared straight at me.

"Are you alright?"

she nodded in response. (Authors note: Imma just gonna skip this part cuz you already know what happens here and even I don't like repeats XD) After she fell asleep in the guest room I went to go call someone to help me with this girl. She was different I just couldn't put my figure on it. I just shrugged it off. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar numbers into the phone.

"Yo! Alfred F. Jones here sup?"

I heard a voice practically yell in my ear.

"Alfred you git! You're going to bust my eardrum out!"

I retorted

"Yeah Yeah whatever old man"

"Old man!"

Britain was now thoroughly pissed. Alfred ignored the comment and continued

"What do you want anyway? I'm kinda busy you know work and all"

I made an attempt to calm down before I continued

"Alfred I need your help I found this girl an-"

he couldn't finish the sentence before America interrupted

"Dude you found a girl Congratulations did you get laid by her yet"

I blushed madly

"Alfred F. Jones! Where are your manners you should let me finish before you start jumping to conclusions where have I gone wrong raising you?"

Alfred paused

"Sorry Arthur you can continue"

I started to explain about the mysterious girl I found in the woods which in the end turned out to be a mistake to tell him I should've called Japan instead.

* * *

America: Hahahaha Cliffhanger oh yeah I'm so bad lol

Reika: (sarcastically) Yeah really bad. Please don't be afraid to review and tell us how to make it better it helps us learn how to write and don't be afraid to make any correction and America here will try to fix them unless he's being lazy in which case I'll have to pour a bucket of ice water over his head.

America: NOOOOO! DO NOT WANT! *runs*

Reika: Hey Alfred F. Jones get your but back here UGH! I got to go get him so stay tuned for the next chapter see you next time! *runs after America*


	2. Chapter 2

America: Hey again guys! If you're readin this then u must've liked the story or somethin and in this chapter The Hero arrives!

Reika: (sarcastically) oh ya you're real heroic *rolls eyes* just like you were heroic when you got that splinter and was ballin your eyes out cuz 'it hurt soooo much'.

America: h-hey I thought that you were gonna keep that secret. *pouts*

Reika: *sighs* I'm sorry Alfred… but cheer up come on that pout doesn't look good on you.

America: you're right I need to always have a heroic smile on!

Reika: got over that quick. While Mr. Hero over there is trying (and failing) to be a hero I might as well do the disclaimer today

Disclaimer: America does not own Hetalia (otherwise you would be seeing a lot more yaoi) everything belongs to their respected owners Reika of course does belong to America I am a OC after all oh and I want to give credit to the person who came up with the idea for this chapter in our roleplay group she's our Scotland Thanks for the idea Scotland

Reika: well now that that's over with on with the story!

* * *

Reika's POV

I was sat there waiting for him. I looked up when I heard my name called. He's here! I tried calling his name but no sound came out. I started panicking. He kept on running. I stood up to try to tell him I couldn't speak. He didn't seem to even notice me. I panicked even more. He soon came close to me and ran right past me as if I wasn't even there. He went into the house and soon came out calling my name. He seemed panicked now. I tried telling I'm here but still no voice. I tried waving my hands in front of his face but he still didn't see me. And like that it was over.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a bad dream. I calmed down and noted that the pain was almost gone. Then realization hit me. I started to panic again. Where was he? Is he somewhere else in the house? I looked franticly trying to find him. He wasn't in the room. I got up and went to the door. I need to find him. I slowly opened the door and looked out. There was nobody there so I walked out and started my search keeping alert for anyone else.

I looked in every room in the house avoiding the British man that found me. Where was he? I was getting more worried every time I looked in a room and didn't find him. I finally got to the last room. I opened the door and looked in. all my hopes of finding him in the house died. He wasn't there. Where could he be?

I decided that I need to get out and look for him. I had to get out without the British man noticing. I started to head to the door but when I was about to open it there was a knock at the door. I panicked and ran into a random room and watched through a crack in **t**he door. There was another knock and I heard the British man yell. "I'm coming hold on!" he yelled. I saw him walk to the door and open it. A young man ran right in he seem very excited over something. He had blonde hair with a cowlick on the top. He had glasses and cerulean blue eyes with glasses. He wore a tan military uniform with a brown bomber jacket. As soon as he walked in he started talking very loudly.

"hey Iggy so where's the girl you were talkin about?"he practically screamed.

By his accent I could guess he was American and Iggy must me the british mans name. Iggy seemed very irritated now.

"quiet down you git! She's in the guest room resting." He said.

"then let's go see her!" the loud American responded.

He then started running to the guest room with the british man following. I then realized that they were talking about me. 'oh no, they going to see that I snuck out.' I thought I then heard the American yell.

"hey Iggy I thought you said she was here!"

"what are you talking about you git that's where I left her to… Where the bloody hell did she go!" Iggy exclaimed.

I heard them running towards the door 'crap!' I thought as I ran out the door leaving it open. I heard them run after me. They yelled at me to stop but I kept on running. 'sorry but I have to find him' I silently apologized. I wasn't watching where I was going so I ended up tripping over a fairly large rock and face planting into the ground. As soon as I recovered and got up I felt strong arms wrap around me and keep me in place. I struggled but it was useless in the end I gave up and was being carried back to the house by the American. When we got back he set me on the couch and started asking me a lot of questions.

"what the heck were you doing?" he asked I tried to respond but remembered that I had no voice so I just stayed silent.

"well?" he demanded.

"Alfred she can't speak" Iggy told him. Iggy went over to a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and handed them to me.

"now, what's your name?" he asked me. I wrote my name down on the paper and handed it to him.

"ok Reika hmm… are you Japanese?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"hey Iggy how did you know that?" the American asked.

"You stupid git stop calling me that It's Arthur! And listen to her name it's a Japanese name. Now what were you trying to achieve by running?" he said. I took the paper and wrote something down and handed it to him. He started reading it out loud.

"you're looking for a friend. Well what does this friend look like?" I took the paper and quickly drew a sketch of him and handed it to Arthur.

"hmmm… well I haven't seen him anywhere I'm sorry." Alfred looked over Arthurs shoulder and saw the sketch.

"hey! I've seen that kid!" Alfred said.

"really where?" Arthur asked

"I saw him in the town nearby he looked a bit lost and seemed like he was looking for something" Alfred answered

"well then let's go have a look see if we can find him ok." Arthur suggested. I nodded excitedly.

"then let's go!" Alfred said running out the door.

* * *

America: finally done! It didn't come out quiet as planned but I still like it. Yeah another cliffhanger sorry bout that didn't know how to finish the chapter. Heh I even put in a bit of a mystery. Who is this boy that Reika's looking for… I wonder. (P.s. I need some names for the boy any suggestions?) well anyway thanks for reading review please and I'll try posting soon thanks. And don't worry bout correcting me I really don't mind it and help will be greatly appreciated so stop saying sorry for helping me. Also I might add some yaoi if you want but I need some pairings so if you would like to see any pairings in here tell me and I'll try to add them and if I don't know how to add them I take some chapters to put them in there so they might be separate from the story but it yaoi so who cares and we'll get back to the story afterwards. so R&R bye!


	3. Chapter 3

America: hey guys how are you doin sorry it takes so long to update I just get writers block too i've been having problems uploading the chapter it keep on telling me error 2 so if u guys have that problem just tell me i'll help u out.

Reika: yeah and your just too lazy to work on it you just spend all your time on that Facebook chat. You also spend your time reading fanfic rather than writing it.

America: whatever! Well anyways I'm gonna let Iggy do this chapter's disclaimer.

England: I told you not to call me that you git! Ahem well anyway America does not own Hetalia In any way I would be scared at what would happen if he did but he does own Reika.

America: well on with the chapter!

* * *

Reika's pov

When we got out of the house I was so excited that I might find him but then we arrived in town. It was a huge city. I started to doubt we would ever find him but we still had to try. Alfred was in high hopes. He just jumped right in and started looking based on the sketch I drew. I started to look but I soon ran into some trouble. I forgot that in a city it's very dangerous for a young girl to be alone especially when looking in an alley. I went into the dark alley and started looking. Bad idea. I was looking behind a dumpster when I suddenly found my hair being pulled. I came face to face with three men. The one that grabbed me was an albino I couldn't tell his nationality but he looked German. He also had a small yellow bird on his head. Another gave me a perverted look. He looked like he was French he had shoulder length blonde hair that made him look like a girl and he carried a rose. The last man seemed different. He was a Spanish man he had a big grin on and messy brown hair. I tried to scream for Arthur but nothing came out. _"Crap I forgot I lost my voice!"_ Since I couldn't get help I decided to use force. I really don't like using force on a human but I have no choice. I elbowed the albino hard. As soon as he let go I turned around and kicked him in the stomach. I had hoped that the kick would be enough for him to give up or at least paralyze him long enough for me to get out of there. I was wrong I tried to run but the other two blocked my way then I heard a weird laughter and turned to see the albino getting up and acting as if nothing happened. He started coming toward me.

"Kesesesese, look what we have here feisty one ain't she think she can beat us up. Heh." The albino said.

I hated the look he gave me. He came towards me and just as I was about to give him another punch the Frenchman and the Spaniard grabbed both my arms. I tried to struggling but their grip was just to strong. The albino came up to me and gave a punch to the stomach. I collapsed from it. He was strong inhumanly strong. Just who were these people? I gripped my stomach in pain.

"Uh guys I think she's in pain don't you think we should stop and let her go?" the Spaniard spoke.

He seemed oblivious to the fact that what he was doing was wrong.

"Gilbert, Antonio, Francis! What are you doing? Let her go at once!" spoke a familiar voice.

I sighed in relief as I saw Arthur coming up to us. He had a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Iggy how's it goin?" the Spaniard asked.

"that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing to her?" Arthur demanded

"oh her this little girl was snooping around so we decided to teach her a lesson on how curiousity killed the cat." The albino answered.

"I don't care. Let Reika go now!" Arthur yelled this time

"oh you know this young lady Angleterre?" the Frenchman asked

"yes now let. Her. Go." Arthur demanded again with venom in his voice.

The now frightened Frenchman and spanaird reluctantly let me go. I ran over to Arthur wondering what made those two so frightened of him.

"oi, then tell your kid not to snoop around where she doesn't belong!" the albino now named Gilbert said.

"my kid! I can assure you she's not my kid. And she is not snooping she's looking for someone." Arthur said.

Before anyone could say anything else Arthur took my hand and lead me away. We walked in silence for a bit before he spoke.

"To avoid anymore unnecessary trouble we're looking together ok?"

I nodded and we continued looking for the rest of the day.

* * *

America: ok I know this is a short chapter but I don't know how to continue this I'm at a writers block.

Reika: you're always at a writers block!

America: wow why are you so cranky.

England: maybe it's because you put her through all that and she had to deal with those 3 gits all on her own.

America: yeah I know but it was for a good cause. Helping me create a good story. By the way the reason they're frightened of Arthur is cuz I wanted them to be and I guess that whenever Arthur is that mad don't mess with him. and i have been getting complaints for my bad grammar sorry bout that i use facebook chats to much and Microsoft word doesn't correct me oh and whoever comes up with the name for the guy Reika's looking for gets a virtual cookie. Well bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, Lots of problems writing this. One, my writing program is an ass. Two, when I got half the chapter done my laptop died and I lost everything. Three, I had most of the chapter done then I decided to have anger issues with the comp and I shattered the screen (I didn't mean to punch it that hard). Four I'm lazy and didn't write a lot. And five, lots of writers block!

* * *

As the sky started to dark we decided it was time to head home and we weren't going to find him today. I sighed sadly and started thinking. _"What if we never find him? What if something bad happened? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him."_ I looked down at the ground while walking beside Arthur. He looked at me noticing how distraught I looked.

"Don't worry Reika, we'll find him. I promise you that." Arthur said encouragingly. I sighed again and nodded. Then we got Alfred and went home.

When we got there Alfred plopped down on a couch and I sat on a random chair and watched Arthur go into the kitchen. I yawned and was almost asleep by the time Arthur came out of the kitchen carrying three plates. He gave one to me and Alfred and sat down with his own. Alfred looked at it and stuck out his tongue disgusted.  
"EW! Arthur! Your cooking sucks!" Alfred yelled.  
"Alfred! You bloody git! You just don't know good cooking when you see it." Arthur retorted then took a bite of his food. I looked at me food. It looked completely burnt. I shrugged and took a bite. I swallowed forcefully. It tasted awful but I didn't want to say that to Arthur and hurt his feelings. I scrunched my nose up and stuck my tongue out at the nasty taste.

"See! Even Reika agrees that your food is awful!" Alfred yelled and Arthur looked at me.

"Reika? Do you think my food is awful?" I shook my head quickly to avoid any hurt feeling and forced down another bite.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat my food if you don't like it." I sighed and set my food down. Then Alfred jumped up and ran to Arthur.

"DUDE! I totally forgot!" Alfred yelled.

"Don't yell you bloody git! What is it?"

"What are we going to do about the world meeting tomorrow!" Alfred said and Arthurs eyes widened. I watched confused.

"I don't know. I guess we'll take her with and explain our situation to the others." Arthur replied.

"Really? Ok! Oh! I have another problem about this."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"What about her outfit? I don't think she can go in those tattered up clothes we found her in and I don't think you'd like it much if she wore my clothes again." Alfred said. I looked down. I had almost forgotten that i was wearing Alfred's old clothes. They were to big for me but they were better than that tattered up outfit I came in.

"Hmm... True I guess were going to have to get her an outfit. Let's go then." Arthur said as he grabbed his keys and coat. Alfred and I followed close behind.

When we got to the dress store in town I started to look around at all the outfits when Arthur called me back. When I went back to him he was holding up and frilly pink dress. I shook my head. There's no way in hell I'm wearing that thing. He sighed and I walked off to look around again. I pulled a simple blue dress off the rack and was looking at it when I was called back by Arthur. When I went over to him he held up a forest green dress with lace, bows, and frill all over it. Better than the first one but there was still no way in hell I was wearing it so I shook my head. Then he noticed the one I pulled off the rack.

"Is that the one you want?" He asked and I nodded.

"Go try it on then." I ran off to the dressing room to go try it on. When I came out I looked around for Alfred and Arthur. I spotted Alfred so I ran over to him to show him my dress. He looked over at me, smiled, and clapped his hands.

"I like it! Hey Iggy come over here and tell us what you think!" Alfred said as Arthur walked over and looked me over. Arthur smiled.

"It looks nice on you. I like it!" I smiled.

"Come on. Go get out of it so I can pay for it." I nodded and ran off to the dressing room as they waited. I came out and handed Arthur the dress. He looked at the tag then grabbed a few more things off the shelf. I smiled and followed him as he went up to the cash register and payed for the things.

"Com on. Let's go home. We are going to have a long day tomorrow." Arthur said and I nodded.

Time Skip!

I didn't really appreciate it when Arthur woke me up so early. I refused to get up. I just layed there trying to sleep while Arthur kept shaking me in attempts to get me up. I sighed and finally sat up.

"Finally your awake! Come on get ready. We need to get to the meeting." Arthur said.

I reluctantly got up and went over to the closet and picked out the dress from yesterday. I looked over to Arthur and gave a slight glare. He seemed to get the message and walked out of the room. After I got dressed I walked out of my room and into the living room. Arthur looked at me approvingly.

"Nice! Now Alfred hurry up and get out here before we're late!" Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. Soon Alfred came out.  
"I'm finished are you happy now?" Alfred was in his normal military outfit and bomber jacket.

"Good, you're ready now let's go." Arthur said and started heading out the door.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Alfred yelled and ran toward the car. I followed behind and got in the backseat. We were soon at the meeting place. Everyone seemed to know each other and were talking as they went inside. I followed close behind Alfred and Arthur so I won't get lost. They told me to sit at a bench and wait as they went into the meeting room. I sat there quietly waiting when something landed beside me. I picked it up and looked at it. It had a small lit fuse and I panicked slightly. A young Asian man ran up and yelled to throw it. He told me too late because it blew up and I went flying. After I landed I sat up and rubbed my head. The Asian boy ran over to me.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that to land there." I nodded and stood up. Another girl in a blue dress ran up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I accidently threw the firecracker to far and it landed near her." He replied and pointed to me.

"Ok. Hi! My name is Michelle and this here is Hong. What's your name?" She asked as I stayed silent.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking? Are you shy?" After staying silent for another minute Arthur soon came into the hall.

"What happened? I heard a loud noise." He said.

"Oh hey Arthur. Sorry about the noise Hong threw a firecracker to far and it ended up near this girl." Arthur looked over to me.

"Are you alright Reika?" I nodded.

"You know her Arthur?" Hong and Michelle asked in unison.

"Yes. This is Reika." Arthur said.

"Oh, Why wasn't she talking? We asked her name and she never answered." Michelle asked.

"It's because she can't talk right now."

"Ok."

"Now let's go the meetings about to start. Come on Reika." He started to walk in the room and I followed. As soon as I walked in the room there I was tackled down to the ground. I opened an eye to see a young Japanese man standing over me pointing a katana at my neck.

"Demon." He said calmly and glared at me. I was suprised. How can he tell? Crap! After I tried to hide it.

"Kiku! What are you doing?" Arthur said completely surprised at what just happened.

"Can't you tell? This girl isn't human!"

"What do you mean?" Alfred spoke this time.

"I mean that she's a demon!"

"What do you mean? She looks human!"

"Well she's not human. No young human girl has that silver hair or those kind of face markings!" I just watched not sure what to do. I opened my mouth to say something but I still could't talk. I was trying really hard to speak so I can explain. I was panicking. I gave one last shot at speaking.  
"I-I can explain!" I finally said. Alfred and Arthur looked at me in surprise.  
"You spoke!" They both said. I nodded.

"Ok then, explain demon. What are you doing here?" Kiku said with a deadly voice and I gulped still panicking. What was I going to say?  
"Uhh... umm" I had no idea what to say. Kiku was then pulled off me by Alfred.  
"Dude your scaring her. Calm down and let her explain." Alfred said.

"Fine, but she had better not try anything."

"Ok Reika. You can explain now." Alfred said and I sat up and took a deep breath.

"Ok, What he said is true. I'm not exactly human. But I'm not exactly a demon either." I said. My voice sound foreign to me from keeping quiet for so long. My voice was shaky and sounded unused.

"Then what are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm a half-demon. I'm half human and half demon. But I don't want to hurt anyone so please don't think of me as dangerous." I caught Kiku glaring at me.

"I don't trust you. How do we know you aren't dangerous?" Kiku asked.

"If I was dangerous wouldn't I have attacked already when i had the chance."

"That is true and she seems to care about people and doesn't seem dangerous at all." Arthur said. Well at least some people trust me. After that Kiku relaxed greatly and I told them more about me. I answered everyone's questions for the rest of the meeting. Everyone was really amazed and intrigued by me. As for me I just wanted to go back to Arthur's house. I really didn't want all that attention. It made me nervous. Although I am curious on what will happen next. I hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! R&R!


End file.
